(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a decorative butterfly to be used as an ornament on clothing, on packages, or on any other suitable surface to which the butterfly can be secured.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art decorative butterflies have been constructed in accordance with complicated and costly methods. Furthermore, the intent has been to create an item which closely resembles an insect rather than giving the abstract appearance of the shape, form and delicateness of an actual butterfly. Therefore, prior art concepts have been directed toward specific details for an insect-like appearance rather than the more aesthetically pleasing qualities of a butterfly.